


I've Fallen

by amberxwrites



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and i mean OBSESSED with dr xu, antoine and the builder fall for the same guy, antoine is OBSESSED, arlo is a sweetheart cause i don't have it in me to make him mean, had to make up some names, if my builder wasn't dating dr xu i'd ship him with antoine, kinda obsessed with dr xu, kinda obsessed with this game, male builder protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: At first, Finn struggles to see what a guy like Antoine sees in a guy like Kai. He's more interested in Arlo, the guy branded as the fittest boy on campus.But as Finn starts getting closer to Kai, feelings grow and problems start to arise. Finn is determined to keep his feelings secret from Antoine, but how long until he finds out that he and his best friend have fallen for the same guy?
Relationships: Antoine & Builder (My Time At Portia), Antoine/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Male Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia)





	I've Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> i named the builder but you can impliment your own builder's name if you'd rather. i gave dr xu the name kai since he doesn't actually have a first name.. and all their last names are from their voice actors x

After months of panicking about not getting anywhere in life, I was finally starting college. Most kids would be relieved that their high school experience was over, and I couldn't deny that I preferred the freedom that college offered, but I knew that nothing would change. I'd still be a lazy, lonely disappointment, just in a different building.

So it was safe to say that I wasn't exactly looking forward to this day.

My plan was to just keep my head down, stay out of everyone's way and try and get through the day without having a panic attack.

But when you've been a walking disaster your entire life, embarassing yourself comes naturally. I managed to trip over air at least three times, not to mention how many wrong classrooms I walked in.

I was starting to doubt my descision to start college. Dropping out looked even more appealing the longer I stayed there. But I promised my mum on her deathbed that I wouldn't turn out like my dead-beat failure of a father. He had given up on his dreams as soon as times got tough and I was determined to escape him. I wanted to be everything he wasn't, and that meant I had to suck it up and get through my last two years of education.

After that, I would be a free man.

I had struggled to pick which courses I wanted to take, but I ended up settling for a Digital Photography A-Level, a Psychology A-Level, and a Health and Social Care B-TEC course. My life had been planned since the beginning, my dad leaving behind his workshop for me to take over once I was old enough. But in reality, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I'd always been interested in photography, and the idea of spending my life helping others was intriguing, so those were the courses I settled with.

Of course I was scared that I'd end up regretting my choices, but only time would tell.

I managed to arrive at my first lesson - photography - a few minutes early, meaning I had time to pick out my nicest looking classmate to sit next to. Surprisingly, there were only a couple of free seats left.

Everyone was seemingly eager to get started.

I eyed the two empty chairs and the kids sitting beside them. One was a quiet looking girl with long brown hair and a pair of round framed glasses perched on her nose. I directed my attention to the boy in the back, his dyed pink hair standing out against his blonde roots. His tired eyes and soft smile drew me in, and I found myself dropping my bag down on the floor beside him.

"Welcome to my table." He grinned, his voice shockingly, yet not-so-shockingly, gentle.

I smiled. "Happy to be here."

"You made the right choice. Alice is sweet, god bless her, but she is boring."

I chuckled, glancing towards the brunette. She was already scribbling down in her notebook, despite the lesson not having started yet.

"You'll have a blast, don't worry about it." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"The name's Antoine."

"Finn. Finn Savage."

His eyes widened. "Your last name's Savage? Lucky."

"What's yours?"

He pulled his hand away, pulling out a bottle of hand sanitiser as he scowled.

"That's for me to know and for you to hopefully never find out."

I let out a laugh, turning to the front as our teacher entered the room.

**~~~**

"So what class have you got next?"

I pulled out my phone, checking my timetable.

"I have an hour free before Psychology."

"I have two hours free. You should come and hang out with me and the girls. You'll love them."

I had originally planned to spend my free periods prepping for my lessons, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to make some friends.

"Sure."

He led me to the cafeteria, and I found it weird how familiar he was with the campus given that it was our first day here.

He acknowledged the confused look on my face and chuckled.

"This is my second year here. I'm resitting my exams because I failed miserably."

I nodded and followed him over to a table that was already occupied by two other students.

"Girls, meet Finn. He's joining our posse."

The pair smiled at me and I awkwardly sent them a little wave.

"The blonde one is Emily Flowers, and the other one is Sonia Hellwig."

Emily striked me as one of Antoine's more outgoing friends, golden hair tied into a plait and checkered shirt giving her a Western vibe. Sonia, on the other hand, came across as far more reserved, short black hair pushed back with a feather headband.

"Nice to meet you Finn. Are you sure you wanna become one of us?" Emily joked.

"Well now I'm not."

Sonia let out a loud laugh.

"We'll be the undoing of you sweetheart."

I spent the next hour getting to know them all. I learnt that the vibe i had gotten from Emily was indeed correct, as she worked on a farm with her grandmother Sophie. She told me about her grandfather, sharing stories that Sophie had told her about the adventures he used to go on. Emily revealed that she wanted to be just like him, but real life got in the way and she settled for an education and her life on the farm, which she loves.

I was wrong about one thing, however; Sonia was definitely not reserved. She shared her dreams of marrying a rich, handsome gentleman who would sweep her off her feet and take her around the world. Until that day, she was stuck working as a waitress at the local resturant, The Round Table. I had been there a few times, so I was surprised I hadn't seen her before.

Antoine was slightly more reluctant to share the details of his life. He had a part time job as a secretary for the Commerce Guild, the place where my father would get his jobs from. I used to go with him and pick out his commissions for him, but I hadn't been back there since he left and I didn't think I ever would.

"So tell me Finn, are you single?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering how Sonia had the confidence to ask that question to someone she'd only just met.

I nodded anyway, seeing no reason to keep it a secret. "Yes I am."

"Then you're definitely one of us." Emily grinned.

"Antoine has a major crush on his childhood friend, who clearly doesn't feel the same way, but he likes to think they're already married."

Antoine scowled, scanning the room before breaking out into a massive smile.

"How can you not love him though? He's perfect."

I followed his gaze, spotting a shorter looking lad sitting alone across the room. He had dark, scuffy hair and wore a pair of thin blue glasses, sipping on a bottle of apple juice with his nose buried in a book.

"Who's that?"

"That is Kai Xu, aka the sweetest boy you'll ever meet." Antoined sighed in awe, the girls snickering beside him.

"He's been obsessed with Kai since, like, forever."

I eyed the boy once more, still not seeing the appeal.

"I mean, he's alright looking. Not really my type."

Antoine gasped, clearly offended that I didn't share his appreciation for Kai.

"Let me guess, you preffer Arlo looking motherfuckers."

I frowned. "Who's Arlo?"

"Arlo Beacham." Sonia clarrified. "You'll meet him in Health and Social care. He is _fit_."

"Not as fit as Kai." Antoine muttered, Emily shoving him lightly.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, realising I only had three minutes before Psychology started. I grabbed my bag and said my goodbyes, practically running in order to get there on time.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad @randys_sidechick


End file.
